


Gratitude

by waywardrose



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 19:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardrose/pseuds/waywardrose
Summary: How grateful are they in general? Are they aware of what their s/o is doing for them?





	Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Flip with G for Gratitude for the prompts ask please 😊
> 
> Thank you for the prompt! It’s so good to write with Flip again. I’ve missed him.
> 
> Prompt from the [Fluff Alphabet](https://the-wayward-rose.tumblr.com/post/186447745297/fluff-alphabet)

He sees you.  
He saw you when no one else noticed.  
He feels more than just your lips when you kiss.  
He notices the way you care, yet how you hide your heart from the rest of the world, but not from him.  
He doesn’t know what he’s done to earn a place in your life, but he’s never going back.

  
You are a comfort.  
You share with him when you don’t have to.  
You are his soft place after a grueling day.  
You talk to him like you’ve known him for decades. No nonsense.  
You listen and really hear him—something no one else bothers to do.

  
He wants… so much.  
He wants to give and give to you until he finds reserves he never knew he had.  
He wants to shelter you from the harsh realities he has to live.  
He wants to make a life with you.  
He wants you in his bed.

  
You are a vision in the golden hour—your skin aglow, your beautiful eyes glinting.  
You disarm him with your smile and how you offer your hand for him to take.  
You don’t know—you couldn’t possibly realize—the power you have over him.  
You are the motivation for every good thing he wants and does.  
You have him, for as long as you want him, he’s yours.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://the-wayward-rose.tumblr.com)


End file.
